La Liste
by Lijuma
Summary: Hermione et Ginny créaient une liste des choses qu'elles souhaiteraient faire avant septembre. Attention : LEMONS. Traduction avec l'accord de DiddleJumpedOverTheMoon.
1. Chapitre 1

-Chapitre 1-

La chaleur de la journée était étouffante, comme si tout l'oxygène s'était lentement retiré de l'atmosphère, rendant difficile de respirer. Hermione et Ginny étaient allongées dans le salon de Granger avec trois ventilateurs soufflant sur leurs visages.

\- Il fait _tellement_ chaud, déclara Ginny, jetant ses bras de côtés et poussant un long soupir.

\- Je pense que nous devrions faire autre chose que simplement rester allongées ici. Il semble en quelque sorte faire plus chaud quand tout ce que tu fais c'est rester allongé à penser à quel point il fait chaud, commenta Hermione en s'asseyant. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur sur le dos de son cou et son front, de petites boucles collants à sa peau. La chaleur était insupportable depuis que le climatiseur s'était cassé il y a deux jours, rapidement après l'arrivée de Ginny. Ce qui était encore plus frustrant était qu'Hermione aurait pu faire un simple sort pour améliorer la température, mais elle n'avait pas encore l'âge et, de plus, ne pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

\- Alors, que veux-tu faire ? lui demanda Ginny, clairement exaspérée par la situation, bien que très disposée à faire autre chose.

\- Eh bien nous pourrions aller au lac ! C'est à une demi-heure à pieds mais ça vaut le coup, suggéra Hermione, haussant un sourcil à son amie. Ginny jaillit de son affalement et fit un regard malicieux à Hermione.

\- Nous devrions demander aux garçons de nous rejoindre.

\- J'sais pas Gin, je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront faire le trajet jusqu'ici, dit sceptiquement Hermione en regardant la fille aux cheveux roux.

\- Ugh s'il-te-plaît. Deux filles sexy en bikinis attireront probablement leur attention. Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. De plus, nous avons le whisky pur feu.

Hermione sourit.

\- C'est bon d'accord, appelle-les ! dit Hermione, maintenant excitée à l'idée de voir ses amis. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis la fin des cours il y a un mois, et elle n'avait pas vu Ron depuis encore plus longtemps, étant donné qu'il avait dû quitter l'école pour un voyage soudain en Roumanie pour voir Charlie blessé, qui avait eu un accident avec les dragons qu'il entraînait. Pour ce qui était de Drago, cette amitié était récente et il avait seulement gagné toute leur confiance à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il avait fallu un bon moment et des efforts de sa part pour prouver au groupe qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il s'était émancipé de ses parents.

\- Salut, ça te dit de venir nager avec nous ? demanda Ginny à quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil. Elle attendit une seconde puis leva les yeux.

\- Ugh tu peux _amener_ Lavande, Ron. La clim d'Hermione est toujours cassée et nous avons du whiskey pur feu donc quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle, frustrée.

\- Demande pour Harry et Drago aussi, lui chuchota Hermione. Ginny hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, et Harry et Drago aussi, évidemment, dit Ginny. Elle sourit. Génial ! D'accord on se retrouve là-bas. Ouais, d'accord, salut. Elle raccrocha, puis leva un pouce vers Hermione.

\- Très bien, ils sont d'accord, allons nous faire belles, dit Ginny avec enthousiasme. Hermione sourit et elles se rendirent à l'étage pour se mettre en maillots de bains. Hermione choisit un bikini string rose sexy tandis que Ginny prit un blanc et bleu à rayures. Hermione attrapa son sac et mit deux serviettes, le whiskey pur feu, et un peu de crème solaire à l'intérieur, puis elles partirent.

En marchant vers le lac, les deux filles discutèrent de la vie, de l'école et de la nouvelle année scolaire qui arrivait.

\- J'ai hâte d'être l'année prochaine. C'est tellement plus simple d'avoir un petit-ami à l'école plutôt qu'à la maison. J'ai tellement de gens chez moi en même temps, c'est impossible pour Harry et moi d'être seuls cinq minutes. Je l'ai fait bander pour rien au moins quatre fois déjà, c'est tellement énervant, dit Ginny dix minutes après le début de leur marche.

\- Eh bien au moins tu as un petit-ami à faire bander, commenta Hermione, gardant les yeux sur la route devant elle. Elle avait eu un énorme béguin pour Ron pendant des années, mais après qu'il ait commencé à sortir avec Lavande, elle avait réalisé à quel point il aurait été un mauvais petit-ami. D'un côté, ça ne dérangeait pas Lavande, mais encore une fois Lavande n'avait pas de cervelle. Ron a oublié son anniversaire ? Ce n'est pas grave, elle l'avait oublié aussi. Dans tous les cas, Hermione savait qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite dans une relation avec Ron. Depuis lors, elle n'avait eu de vrai béguin pour aucune autre personne.

\- Hermione, tu as besoin de te faire baiser. Sérieusement, oublie les petits-amis. Tu as juste besoin de trouver un mec, et tu as juste besoin de l'utiliser, abuser de lui, et le jeter ! suggéra fortement Ginny. Hermione rit.

\- Ouais, parce que je suis le genre de personne qui utilise, abuse et jette les mecs, répondit Hermione.

\- Oh arrête, tu sais que tu peux le faire. Je pense que cette année, à partir de cet été, tu as juste besoin de sortir et de la jouer sale. Ça serait bien pour toi ! Je veux dire, quelle était la dernière fois où tu as fait l'amour ? lui demanda Ginny. Hermione savait exactement combien de temps ça faisait. Elle n'avait dit à personne d'autre à part Ginny qu'un an auparavant elle s'était soûlée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu après avoir appris que Ron et Lavande s'étaient mis ensemble, était rentrée avec un Poufsouffle nommé Brian et avait eu des relations sexuelles avec lui dans son dortoir. Ce n'était pas du bon sexe, soit.

\- Ça fait un moment, je sais. Mais comment pourrais-je me mettre dans la tête d'utiliser, abuser et jeter hmm ? Hermione rit, espérant que son amie arrêterait de parler de sa vie sexuelle.

\- Une liste de choses à faire au lit avant de mourir, bien sûr ! dit Ginny avec enthousiasme.

\- D'où tu sors ça ? lui demanda Hermione, devenant excitée mais pourtant nerveuse de ce que pourrait être la réponse.

\- C'est une liste de toutes les choses que tu veux faire… sexuellement parlant, dit Ginny, un sourire diabolique prenant place sur son visage.

\- Comme quoi ? Je veux juste faire l'amour ! lui dit Hermione, confuse de ce que Ginny voulait qu'elle fasse.

\- Comme les endroits sombres où tu veux le faire, différentes choses que tu aimerais essayer, tu sais des choses comme ça. A la recherche d'aventures ! dit Ginny.

\- D'accord c'est bon, mais tu dois en faire une aussi, accepta Hermione, ouvrant l'application bloc-notes de son téléphone pour commencer sa liste. Tu commences ?

\- Bien sûr, je commence. J'aimerais utiliser du sirop de chocolat pendant l'amour, dit Ginny. Hermione commença immédiatement à rigoler.

\- Quoi ?! C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire ! se défendit Ginny, donnant un coup joueur à l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Très bien, très bien, je l'écris ! dit Hermione, le tapant dans son téléphone.

\- Très bien, maintenant c'est ton tour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Ginny.

\- Hum… eh bien j'ai toujours eu ce fantasme. J'aimerais me déguiser et faire un jeu de rôles, admit Hermione, rougissant et l'écrivant dans son téléphone.

\- Hermione ! Tu es cochonne ! dit Ginny, faisant semblant d'être choquée par le fantasme d'Hermione.

\- Oh ferme-là ! Ton tour, dit Hermione, commençant à apprécier cela.

\- D'accord, que penses-tu de faire l'amour dans la tour d'astronomie de l'école ? lui demanda Ginny.

\- Ohhh j'écris celle-ci pour nous deux, dit Hermione, tapant à toute vitesse.

\- Tu dois quand même donner le suivant ! lui rappela Ginny.

Finalement, leur liste fut complète quand elles arrivèrent à l'étang et elles se retrouvèrent avec ceci :

Utiliser du sirop de chocolat

Se déguiser/jeu de rôles

La tour d'astronomie

Faire l'amour les yeux bandés

Utiliser de la cire de bougie et des glaçons

Regarder du porno avant de faire l'amour

Faire l'amour sous la douche

Faire l'amour dans un bain public

Faire l'amour dans un lac

Une fellation sous une table ou sur un bureau

Une culotte vibrante en public

Une soirée pyjama secrète à la maison

Utiliser des sex toys pendant le sexe

Faire l'amour tout en étant portée par lui

Lapdance en lingerie- puis sexe

Utiliser de l'huile pour le corps

Faire l'amour dans un bain chaud

Faire l'amour menotté

Faire l'amour en se réveillant

Avoir un orgasme oral

Faire l'amour dehors

\- Ok, donc nous devons être d'accord qu'il faudra réaliser toute cette liste entre maintenant et fin septembre, dit Ginny à Hermione quand elles posèrent leurs affaires près du lac.

\- Mais d'abord je dois trouver quelqu'un avec qui faire toutes ces choses ! dit Hermione, incrédule. Comment trouverait-elle quelqu'un pour compléter cette liste de choses sexuelles à faire en si peu de temps ? En qui aurait-elle assez confiance pour faire cela ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite trouver quelqu'un. Je peux demander à Harry s'il connaît quelqu'un avec qui te caser, proposa Ginny.

\- Ne dis pas à Harry que je cherche un plan cul ! ordonna Hermione à Ginny, se trémoussant hors de son short.

\- Je n'allais pas lui dire ça ! Juste demander s'il connaît quelqu'un de célibataire avec qui tu pourrais être. Puis tu fais le reste du boulot ! lui dit Ginny, faisant une tresse à ses cheveux.

\- Eh bien, peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Salut les filles ! elles entendirent une voix les appeler par derrière.

\- Saluuuuut ! Ginny appela Harry, Ron, Drago et Lavande qui marchaient vers eux en shorts et débardeurs.

\- Cette chaleur est vraiment horrible aujourd'hui, dit fortement Ron, retirant son short et courant directement vers le lac. Lavande le suivit une seconde plus tard, pas du tout ennuyée d'enlever son débardeur, criant « Won won, atteeeennnnd ! ».

\- Salut toi ! dit Harry à Ginny, la rapprochant et l'embrassant profondément, laissant Drago et Hermione ensemble.

\- Hum- salut. Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Bien, bien. Tu sais, je profite juste du temps libre, dit Drago, lui souriant. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien ! Le climatiseur de chez moi est cassé, donc il fait assez chaud, lui dit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, Granger, je pense que tu serais quand même chaude s'il y avait la clim, lui dit Drago, faisant un clin d'œil tout en enlevant son short. Hermione se sentit rougir.

\- Oh- eh bien euh, merci, dit-elle, embarrassée.

\- Allez, allons-y ! dit Drago avec excitation, se dirigeant vers l'eau. Hermione le regarda une seconde courir vers le bord de l'eau. Son dos était tellement sculpté, il était tonique. Ses muscles étaient parfaits et bombaient aux bons endroits. Il se retourna pour voir pourquoi elle ne le suivait pas.

\- Hey, Granger, tu viens ou quoi ? l'appela-t-il. Mon dieu, le devant était encore meilleur que le dos…

\- Euh- ouais ! Ouais, j'arrive ! dit-elle, sortant de sa transe. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et ils allèrent dans l'eau pour rejoindre leurs amis. Alors qu'ils nageaient, s'éclaboussant et sautant de la corde accrochait au grand arbre à côté du lac, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser au commentaire que Drago avait fait sur le fait qu'elle était sexy. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il serait un bon choix pour compléter la liste. Il était vraiment sexy et les parties intimes d'Hermione se contractaient à la simple pensée d'être avec lui de cette façon. La seule chose qui la faisait se méfier de la situation était leur récente amitié. Est-ce que la liste se mettrait en travers de leur amitié ? Est-ce que ce serait bizarre ? Mais encore une fois, en qui aurait-elle assez confiance pour faire cela ? Elle n'était pas sûre.

Après un certain moment, Ron, Drago, Hermione et Lavande perdirent la trace de Ginny et Harry et ne purent les trouver. Hermione était sûr que Ginny avait pris Harry pour essayer de barrer « Faire l'amour dans un lac » de la liste. Elle était déjà derrière son amie pour compléter la liste. Ugh.

\- Ce lac est génial. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le connaît ? demanda Drago à Hermione, flottant sur le dos et profitant de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau.

\- Non, la plupart des gens ne viennent pas ici étant donné que c'est profondément dans les bois. Ma famille l'a toujours considéré comme notre lac personnel, parce que personne n'est jamais là quand nous venons. C'est assez sympa de toujours l'avoir rien que pour nous, répondit Hermione, tournant autour de lui.

\- C'est absolument extraordinaire. Nous devrions venir ici plus souvent, surtout depuis que ta clim est cassée, suggéra Drago. Hermione lui sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'ils soient devenus aussi proche en si peu de temps. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ce genre de relation avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Ouais, ce serait sympa. Ugh. On dirait que ces deux-là vont se sauter dessus, dit Hermione, montrant de la tête Ron et Lavande, qui flottaient pratiquement l'un sur l'autre et avaient leurs bouches connectés un peu plus loin. Hermione ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il se passait sous l'eau.

\- Ouais, eh bien, je pense que c'est notre devoir de leur donner un peu d'intimité. Tu veux aller marcher ? lui demanda Drago, s'approchant d'elle dans l'eau.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Hermione, le suivant hors du lac. Hermione remarqua que les affaires de Ginny et Harry n'étaient plus là et elle se demanda brièvement où ils avaient fini par aller.

Ils prirent leurs tongs et débardeurs et Hermione sortit sa serviette quand son téléphone vibra. Drago le regarda et vit qu'il y avait un sms de Ginny, qui disait « Faire l'amour dans un lac = fait ! » avec un smiley de démon à côté.

\- Hey, Granger. Ginny aimerait que tu saches qu'elle a réalisé « faire l'amour dans un lac » ? commenta Drago, lui tendant son téléphone. Son cœur s'accéléra, Hermione lui prit le téléphone des mains plus vite que l'éclair.

\- Tu lis mes sms, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il se relevait du sol.

\- Je ne voulais pas, c'était juste là. Mais tu sembles affreusement dérangée que je sache ce qu'elle a dit. Pourquoi ça hmmmm Granger ? demanda-t-il sournoisement, lui souriant.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, dit-elle, rejetant la tête en arrière et commençant à s'éloigner. Il lui courut après. Il était définitivement prêt à relever le défi.

\- Allez Granger, tu sais que tu veux me le dire. Je ne dirai à personne que je sais, dit-il, marchant désormais à côté d'elle. Hermione sourit un peu. Devait-elle le lui dire ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle voulait le choisir pour faire cela avec elle. Et Ginny avait déjà commencé ! Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Est-ce un pacte étrange que vous avez fait toutes les deux ? Honnêtement, je ne comprendrai jamais les filles, vos secrets et vos étranges liens féminins n'ont aucun sens… serait-ce à cause de la période du mois ? lui demanda-t-il. Hermione leva les yeux. Clairement, elle n'arriverait pas à le faire arrêter de parler. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan et le regarda. Pourquoi pas ? Il était carrément sexy et elle savait de _très_ bonnes choses sur ses performances…

\- D'accord, tu veux vraiment savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, mais elle voulait l'entendre demander.

\- Oui, s'il-te-plaît dis-moi, dit-il sérieusement.

\- D'accord, eh bien Ginny et moi avons fait une liste. Une liste… de choses que nous voulons faire, lui dit-elle.

\- Des choses que vous voulez faire. Comme ? lui demanda-t-il. Maintenant il cherchait juste à en savoir plus sans le cacher.

\- Des choses sexuelles, évidemment, Drago. Elle appelle cela une liste de choses sexuelles à faire avant de mourir. Des choses que nous voulons faire avant fin septembre, admit-elle. Elle ne put décrypter l'expression de Drago.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? La parfaite Hermione Granger, la fille en or, a fait une liste de choses sexuelles à faire ? Tu n'as même pas de petit-ami, tu ne couches pas juste avec des gens ! dit Drago, incrédule.

\- Excuse-moi, mais n'ai pas l'air si surpris ! Je fais l'amour, tu sais. Juste parce que je ne te raconte pas tout ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrive pas ! De plus, tu n'as pas besoin d'un petit-ami pour faire l'amour, dit-elle, et continua de marcher. Elle lui éblouissait clairement l'esprit avec cette information.

\- Mais, tu vas juste faire l'amour avec des gars au hasard alors ? Ce n'est pas toi, admets-le. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne fais pas ce genre de choses, répondit Drago, la suivant.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le faire avec des gars au hasard, dit clairement Hermione.

\- Très bien, alors avec qui _vas_-tu le faire ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as quelqu'un en tête ? demanda-t-elle en riant. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule et se retourna. Drago la regardait d'un air étrangement grave.

\- Je suis sérieux, Granger, tu dois penser à ce genre de trucs avant de simplement les faire !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe autant hein ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée de moi baisant quelqu'un sans aucunes émotions ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien ouais, peut-être que tu devrais le faire avec quelqu'un que tu connais !

\- Oh ? Eh bien presque tous les gens que je connais ont déjà une petite-amie ! Il y eu un silence.

\- Tous les gens que tu connais n'ont pas de petite-amies, ça n'a aucun sens, dit Drago, accélérant son rythme de marche.

\- Ah ouais, comme qui ? La seule personne qui n'est pas dans une relation c'est toi, alors te portes-tu volontaire ? lui demanda-t-elle. Il s'arrêta soudainement dans son élan. Eh bien, demanda-t-elle. Il se retourna.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, dit-il, la regardant d'une manière dont personne ne l'avait jamais regardé.

\- Peut-être ? Tu vas devoir me donner une vraie réponse là, Drago. Peut-être ne fait pas l'affaire, dit-elle calmement.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas comme si nous allions être ensemble, nous ne ferions que nous amuser. Comme du sexe entre amis, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, juste de l'amusement. Je ne cherche rien de plus que ça, surtout venant de toi, lui dit-elle.

\- Oh eh bien merci, dit-il, levant les yeux.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu es mon ami, je ne veux pas d'une relation à temps plein pour le moment, expliqua-t-elle. Il hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien d'accord. Alors ouais, je suppose que je me porte volontaire, dit-il. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment.

\- Eh bien… très bien alors nous allons le faire, dit-elle. Drago hocha la tête.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça implique exactement ? lui demanda-t-il. Elle sortit le téléphone et lui lit la liste, puis lui dit à nouveau la date de fin.

\- Putain, Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si vicieuse ! C'est toujours les plus silencieux…

\- La ferme, Ginny et moi l'avons fait ensemble. Mais tu es toujours partant ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement. Elle devait l'admettre, c'était un peu étrange.

\- Oh ouais, tout cela semble amusant. Quand devrions-nous commencer ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Que dis-tu de demain ? Nous commencerons par quelque chose de simple, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Très bien alors, dit-il. Ils ne dirent mot pendant quelques secondes.

\- D'accoooord, tu veux y retourner maintenant ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

\- Ouais, d'accord, dit-il, la suivant dans le silence jusqu'à leurs amis, qui étaient désormais sur la rive à se raconter des blagues et à rire ensemble.

\- Hey, vous étiez où ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

\- Nous étions juste partis marcher un peu, répondit Drago. Hermione croisa le regard de Ginny et les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent, déduisant immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et Drago. Elle sourit diablement à Hermione. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Elle allait réaliser sa liste de choses sexuelles à faire avec le Dieu du Sexe Drago Malefoy. Ça allait être deux mois vraiment amusants.

Après être arrivé à la maison de son parrain où Drago habitait depuis qu'il s'était émancipé de ses parents, il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit, pensant à ce qui était arrivé avec Hermione ce jour-là. Il avait accepté de faire du sexe entre amis avec cette fille. Non pas qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui se cachait derrière cette courte petite jupe qui lui faisait de si belles fesses. Putain, il allait pouvoir toucher ce cul… Il y avait tellement de choses chez Hermione qui avaient semblées interdites à Drago, mais maintenant il était sur le point de devenir aussi intime que quelqu'un puisse l'être avec elle. Il sourit pour lui-même. Ça allait être deux mois vraiment amusants.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Item 1

**Après être arrivé à la maison de son parrain où Drago habitait depuis qu'il s'était émancipé de ses parents, il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit, pensant à ce qui était arrivé avec Hermione ce jour-là. Il avait accepté de faire du sexe entre amis avec cette fille. Non pas qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui se cachait derrière cette courte petite jupe qui lui faisait de si belles fesses. Putain, il allait pouvoir toucher ce cul… Il y avait tellement de choses chez Hermione qui avaient semblées interdites à Drago, mais maintenant il était sur le point de devenir aussi intime que quelqu'un puisse l'être avec elle. Il sourit pour lui-même. Ça allait être deux mois vraiment amusants.**

Chapitre 2 – Item 1

Hermione s'éveilla en sueur à sept heures. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas la clim commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Elle descendit et trouva sa mère assise à la table de la cuisine buvant un café glacé.

\- Quand est-ce que la clim va être réparée maman ? gémit-elle en ouvrant le congélateur pour y mettre sa tête. Le courant d'air glacial apaisa son visage chaud.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient demain. Je suis désolé ma chérie, ils ont eu beaucoup de demande dans le coin récemment, dit la mère d'Hermione, s'éventant avec un journal.

\- C'est bon. Je pense que je vais passer une grande partie de la journée dehors, de toute façon, dit-elle, sortant une boîte de gaufres surgelées du congélateur.

\- Oh ? Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda sa mère en passant, prenant une autre gorgée de sa tasse à café.

\- Ginny et moi allons aller au centre commercial, puis je pense que nous irons voir un film avec quelques amis, répondit Hermione, mettant les gaufres au toaster. Elle négligea de mentionner qu'elle allait au centre commercial pour acheter une culotte vibrante à utiliser plus tard au cinéma, où elle serait à la merci de Drago Malefoy.

\- Eh bien très bien, amusez-vous bien ! Je dois aller au travail, donc on se voit plus tard ma chérie, dit sa mère, lui embrassant la tête et se dirigeant vers la porte. Après avoir mangé ses gaufres et prit une douche d'eau glacé, Hermione enfila une robe d'été bleue nuit et arriva dans son salon juste au moment où Ginny arrivait par le réseau de cheminette.

\- Prête à acheter des culottes ? demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme. Hermione hocha la tête, prit ses clés de voiture, et elles se rendirent au centre commercial.

Hermione avait déjà été dans ce magasin, mais elle n'avait jamais été dans la zone avec le ''XXX'' au-dessus de l'entrée. Qu'y avait-il au-delà de ce point, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en personne avant. Ou n'importe où ailleurs, d'ailleurs. Tous les types de jouets possibles, et certains dont Hermione ne connaissait même pas l'utilité.

\- As-tu déjà- hum- fait du shopping pour ce genre de chose avant ? demanda Hermione à Ginny.

Ginny semblait être à l'aise dans les allées des formes inappropriées de jouets en silicium.

\- Bien sûr ! Pas toi, pas vrai ? D'accord, eh bien commençons par quelque chose de simple pour toi. Que dirais-tu d'un vibromasseur ? Un petit. Et on te prendra une culotte télécommandée aussi, dit Ginny, saisissant tout de suite deux boîtes sur les étagères et les offrant à son amie aux cheveux hirsutes. Hermione les regarda et hésita.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Ginny. Hermione bougea inconfortablement.

\- Eh bien- c'est juste que- pourrais-tu payer ? Je te rembourserai, dit Hermione, en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son portefeuille. Ginny leva les yeux.

\- Merlin, Hermione tu es une vraie mauviette. Passe-moi le fric. Ginny prit l'argent d'Hermione et amena la marchandise au comptoir, où une femme avec un rouge à lèvres noir et presque dix piercings lisait un magazine. Ginny paya rapidement et elles quittèrent le magasin. Ginny tendit son sac à Hermione.

\- A quelle heure a-t-on rendez-vous avec les mecs alors ? lui demanda Ginny.

\- Hum- eh bien le film est à deux heures, donc je pensais que nous pourrions les voir à 12h30 pour aller manger avant d'y aller, dit Hermione. Ginny hocha la tête et les deux filles parcoururent le centre commercial pour se rendre au salon de thé préféré d'Hermione pour voir les garçons. Alors qu'elles approchaient de la maison au toit vert, le cœur d'Hermione accéléra quand elle vit Drago habillé en polo bleu et en jean. La pensée qu'elle allait enfiler des sous-vêtements vibrants et lui donner la manette de contrôle était angoissant, mais très excitant. Cela donna un sentiment étrange à Hermione au creux de son estomac. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors qu'elle le dévisageait et elle fit un grand sourire.

\- Salut vous deux ! dit Harry, approchant et donnant à Ginny un demi-câlin.

\- Salut ! dit Ginny en retour, coinçant Harry dans un long baiser pendant qu'Hermione et Drago attendaient maladroitement qu'ils aient finis.

\- Alors, euh, tu es prête pour le film ? lui demanda Drago, penchant la tête et haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, je pense qu'il va être bien, ça fait un moment que je voulais le voir, dit Hermione, reconnaissante pour la conversation.

\- Non, je veux dire es-tu prête pour le_ film_ ? lui demanda Drago, haussant cette fois les deux sourcils.

\- Oh, eh bien ouais. Tu sais quoi, je ne pense pas pouvoir être davantage prête. Hermione lui sourit malicieusement et suivit Harry et Ginny à l'intérieur. Une fois tout le monde assis, Hermione s'excusa pour utiliser les toilettes, cachant son sac derrière son dos. Elle avait hâte de changer et de commencer son aventure sexuelle avec Drago. D'une certaine manière, interagir avec lui semblait beaucoup plus excitant, diffusant son anxiété. Dans les toilettes, Hermione enleva sa culotte à pois et la jeta dans le sac, se trémoussant dans la vibrante, qui était étonnamment confortable pour ce qu'elle était.

\- Très bien, Hermione. Allons-y, se dit-elle, et avec une profonde inspiration et un regard à la petite télécommande, Hermione sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre le groupe. Ginny lui sourit depuis la table.

\- Alors, Mione, nous pensions à prendre des sandwichs et des mini-tartes. Tu en penses quoi ? demanda innocemment Ginny. Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose, dit-elle d'une voix haletante qui la surprit. Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête puis retournèrent leur attention sur le menu pendant que Drago regardait Hermione, suspicieux de sa réponse haletante. Putain, elle était magnifique. Son corps était parfait dans la robe d'été bleue qu'elle portait- sa peau luisait entre son bronzage et son fard à joues et ses cheveux tombaient en boucles sauvages autour de son visage. Drago sentit quelque chose sur ses cuisses et baissa les yeux. La main d'Hermione s'ouvrit pour révéler un petit objet en argent avec un bouton dessus. Il la regarda. Elle hocha un peu la tête et sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et glissa la manette dans sa poche pour plus tard. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir que son pantalon le serrait en pensant au pouvoir qu'elle lui donnait avec cette mini petite manette.

Le déjeuner passa rapidement, et pendant tout ce temps, Hermione attendait juste que Drago sorte la petite manette et commence à la torturer en plein milieu du restaurant. Elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse, étant donné son expérience avec les items vibrants et étant donné le fait qu'ils soient en public, mais en même temps, elle voulait qu'il le fasse. Elle ne voulait juste pas lui dire de le faire. Ils étaient en train de finir leurs dernières tasses de thé et Hermione finissait ses dernières gorgées du délicieux earl grey qu'elle avait commandé quand elle sentit soudainement une petite, lente vibration dans sa région du bas. Faisait-il vraiment ça, ou son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Les vibrations s'intensifièrent alors d'un coup, stimulant Hermione d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais été stimulée auparavant. Elle lâcha presque sa tasse de thé et regarda Drago, le visage rouge et très évident. Drago lui lança un grand sourire maladroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Il était espiègle, mais en même temps un peu amusé et un peu vigoureux. Hermione n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Drago auparavant. Voir ce sourire rendit le sentiment vraiment meilleur. La vibration était douce mais très efficace. Elle savait qu'il était toujours à l'un des niveaux les plus bas. Hermione commença à se tortiller sur son siège tandis que le plaisir commençait à croître. Harry et Ginny sortirent l'argent de leurs portefeuilles et comptèrent la monnaie tandis que les yeux de Drago étaient collés à Hermione et à son extrême concentration pour garder son secret. Il devenait dur lui-même rien qu'à regarder son visage et son corps bouger. Il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour ça…

-Prêts à partir ? leur demanda Harry. Hermione leva les yeux et Drago pressa rapidement le bouton pour arrêter la culotte. Les joues d'Hermione étaient rouges et le pantalon de Drago était serré. Ca allait être un long film.

Drago réussit à cacher sa considérable dureté tout le chemin jusqu'aux sièges de la salle, et après cela, ce ne fut plus aussi voyant. Il s'excusa pour aller acheter quelques confiseries, laissant ses trois amis dans la salle pour garder leurs places. Ginny était assise à côté d'Hermione, et elle se tourna vers elle pour avoir le scoop.

\- Il l'a déjà utilisé, pas vrai, demanda Ginny toute excitée. Hermione sourit à son amie et son enthousiasme.

\- Ouais, il l'a fait dans le restaurant… tu avais remarqué ? lui demanda Hermione, nerveuse à l'idée que tout le restaurant sache désormais qu'elle souffrait de plaisir intense au-dessus d'un thé et de sandwichs aux concombres.

\- Pas avant d'avoir vu ta tête quand nous sommes partis. As-tu, tu sais… fini ? lui demanda Ginny, poussant son épaule.

\- Non, il l'a arrêté juste quand ça commençait à être bon, mais nous devions partir donc je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger pendant que nous marchions, dit Hermione.

\- Eh bien je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas de finir maintenant… Harry n'a pas encore utilisé le mien. Je pense qu'il est un peu plus réservé que Drago, murmura Ginny, semblant presque déçu de la discrétion d'Harry.

\- Gin, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas adorer. Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et Ginny sourit largement, se retournant vers Harry. Juste quand le film commença, Drago revint et tendit une boîte à Hermione. C'était un sachet de M&amp;Ms, sa confiserie préférée. Elle le regarda.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était mes bonbons préférés ? lui demanda-t-elle, souriant. Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Intuition ? il sourit, mettant une poignée de M&amp;Ms dans sa bouche.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, tu sais. Je peux payer, dit silencieusement Hermione, sortant son portefeuille. Elle sursauta et lâcha le portefeuille quand une soudaine secousse de sa culotte stimula sa, désormais humide, féminité. Elle regarda Drago, surprise et les yeux grands ouverts.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Tu vas payer. ». Il lui fit le sourire sexy qu'il lui avait donné avant alors que les lumières s'éteignirent. Doucement, Hermione commença à sentir de nouveau les vibrations. Drago commençait doucement et elle savourait le sentiment, se tortillant sur son siège et prêtant à peine attention au film. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était à la vitesse impressionnante de son cœur et à quel point Drago la faisait se sentir bien à ce moment. Les vibrations devinrent plus intense et Hermione baissa les yeux et vit que le pantalon de Drago formait une tente. Et merde, c'était une grande tente. Il devait avoir une énorme bite. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda l'écran. Elle sentit soudainement Drago près d'elle.

Il lui chuchota, « Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Mione ? » Sa voix était rauque, sexy et profonde et Hermione frissonna. Il augmenta l'intensité des vibrations et Hermione sursauta, glapissant audiblement. Drago rit dans sa barbe. Et se réinstalla sur son siège. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul niveau d'intensité et il le gardait pour le grand final. Hermione était en sueur et se tortillait désormais comme une folle, étouffant les gémissements qu'elle voulait désespérément émettre. Drago savait qu'il la torturait à ce moment. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sa libération, et il voulait la lui donner. Il espéra vraiment pouvoir juste la toucher, frotter son humide et sensible monticule jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne fortement, criant son nom de toute ses forces. Mais il se reteint en se convaincant que la regarder venir ici dans cette salle de cinéma sans même qu'il ne la touche serait encore meilleur que ce fantasme. Un fantasme qui viendrait évidemment en complétant les choses de la liste. Les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille d'or aux cheveux touffus, Drago tourna le cadran au dernier niveau et Hermione se perdit. Elle se raidit brusquement, serrant étroitement les yeux. Elle attrapa fortement le poignet de Drago et planta ses ongles dans sa peau si profondément qu'elle aurait pu y faire couler du sang. Mais Drago s'en fichait. Elle était foutrement magnifique à ce moment. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu avec les volts de plaisir se répandant à travers chacun de ses nerfs. Il baissa lentement l'intensité des vibrations et la regarda se convulser tandis qu'elle redescendait de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de vivre. Drago éteignit finalement les vibrations et regarda Hermione se détendre sur son siège, la respiration haletante. Alors que Drago avait eu d'autres relations sexuelles avec des femmes, il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. D'un côté, cependant, c'était la plus belle et satisfaisante expérience sexuelle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle l'avait vraiment remboursé pour cette confiserie. Wow.

Après le film, les quatre sortirent de la salle avec des sourires.

-Qu'en as-tu pensé ? demanda Ginny à Hermione.

\- Oh hum… honnêtement j'ai à peine regardé le film, admit Hermione, devenant rouge. Ginny sourit et rigola.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ça parlait, j'étais trop occupée à nager dans les affres de l'extase avec la permission d'Harry Potter. Hermione rit et sortit un petit carnet de son sac à main. Elle ouvrit la page où elle gardait la liste, et raya _Une culotte vibrante en public_. Elle croisa le regard de Drago pendant une seconde, et ils sourirent tous deux.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Item 2 et 3

L'auteur a eu l'idée de cette histoire par l'une de ses meilleures amies qui avait elle-même sa propre liste, elle a alors pensé que c'était une idée intéressante pour une fiction.

* * *

**\- Qu'en as-tu pensé ? demanda Ginny à Hermione.**

**\- Oh hum… honnêtement j'ai à peine regardé le film, admit Hermione, rougissant. Ginny sourit et rigola.**

**\- Moi non plus, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ça parlait, j'étais trop occupée à nager dans les affres de l'extase avec la permission d'Harry Potter. Hermione rit et sortit un petit carnet de son sac à main. Elle ouvrit la page où elle gardait la liste, et raya **_**Une culotte vibrante en public**_**. Elle croisa le regard de Drago pendant une seconde, et ils sourirent tous deux.**

Chapitre 3 – Item 2 et 3

Hermione n'avait jamais été excitée de voir Drago de sa vie. Ils n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble, et ça faisait presque une semaine depuis la culotte vibrante dans la salle de cinéma. Merlin, c'était merveilleux. Elle voulait vraiment la réutiliser, mais elle se demandait ce que ça ferait d'avoir une véritable relation sexuelle avec le dieu du sexe des Serpentards. Il allait venir dans sa maison une fois que ses parents l'auraient quitté pour aller au mariage de ses cousins à trois heures d'ici et ils prévoyaient de rayer un autre item de la liste.

Hermione était un peu nerveuse à propos de leur entrevu à venir, mais elle était plus excitée qu'autre chose. Elle s'était sentie particulièrement en chaleur ces derniers jours, et elle était prête pour un bon coup. Elle essayait de se rappeler que ce n'était que du bon sexe. Ils étaient amis et ça ne voulait rien dire. Et ils le savaient tous deux. Donc pourquoi être nerveuse ?

-Ma chérie ? Nous partons maintenant. Assure-toi de bien refermer les portes derrière nous ? cria la mère d'Hermione du bas des escaliers. Hermione se leva et marcha jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

\- Bien sûr, maman. Vous passez la nuit ici ? demanda innocemment Hermione. Peut-être pourraient-ils rayer plus d'une chose de la liste ce soir…

\- Je ne sais pas, chérie. Je pense que nous serons fatigués de rentrer à la maison si tard… Je ne sais pas pourquoi la réception ne démarre qu'à neuf heures, c'est absolument absurde… Mais je pense que nous resterons avec Tante Hilda ce soir, chérie. Je suis désolé que nous te laissions toute seule. Peut-être que Ginny pourrait venir passer la nuit ici ? demanda-t-elle. Hermione descendit les escaliers et embrassa la joue de sa mère.

\- Maman, relax. Va t'amuser et on se voit demain ! Je suis une grande fille, je peux supporter d'être seule. Ça va me donner le temps de prendre de l'avance sur ma lecture pour le prochain trimestre. Hermione sourit à sa mère. C'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'était pas sur le point de passer des heures de bonheur avec Drago Malefoy dans sa chambre à coucher.

\- Très bien. Eh bien nous devrions être de retour d'ici demain midi. Je t'aime, chérie. La mère d'Hermione lui embrassa le front et quitta la maison. Hermione alla à la porte et fit signe à ses parents tandis qu'ils roulaient au loin. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle, puis regarda autour pour trouver quelque chose à faire durant la prochaine demi-heure en attendant que Drago arrive. Elle attrapa un livre sur l'étagère du salon et s'assit près de la fenêtre pour lire, mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'arriva pas à entrer dans l'histoire de l'Ecosse. Elle appréciait pourtant beaucoup ce livre, mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser à ce moment était Drago. Peut-être… avait-elle besoin de lire autre chose. Elle savait que sa mère gardait en réserve des romans d'amour dans son armoire depuis qu'elle était enfant, et Hermione ne pouvait se concentrer sur quelque chose de sérieux pour le moment, donc elle se faufila pour lire l'un des délicats livres. Elle retourna à son fauteuil près de la fenêtre et ouvrit le livre au milieu, qui était commodément en plein milieu d'une scène de sexe. La femme était attachée aux montants du lit, et l'homme, Rudolfo '_ça doit être un nom de roman d'amour…_' était en train de bander les yeux de la bombe blonde. L'homme poursuivit par lécher les zones sensibles de la femme pendant qu'elle gémissait sous lui.

\- Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? dit une voix profonde provenant de la porte d'entrée désormais ouverte. La tête d'Hermione se souleva. Drago se tenait à la porte, un sourire sur le visage. Le visage d'Hermione rougit et elle referma le livre rapidement.

\- Oh, ne me laisse pas interrompre, tu avais l'air plongée dans ce livre. Bien que, ce n'est pas le genre de livre d'Hermione Granger, pas vrai ? Son sourire était mignon, mais un peu insupportable, et Hermione était tiraillée entre aller vers lui et le pousser vers le sol et faire l'amour immédiatement. Bon dieu, quel effet lui faisait ce livre ?

\- Je suis autorisée à lire ce que je veux, merci beaucoup. Hermione renifla en mettant le livre dans l'espace entre le coussin et le bras de fauteuil.

\- Granger, ne sois pas embarrassée, dit Drago, avançant et s'asseyant près d'elle, sortant le livre du coin de la chaise. Elle essaya de lui reprendre, mais rata son coup.

\- Ahh, _Allure Féminine_. Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part chez moi une ou deux fois. C'est à ma mère. Un sacré joyau, que tu as là. Drago réfléchit, feuilletant le livre.

\- Ne sois pas grossier, dit sèchement Hermione, essayant une nouvelle fois d'attraper le livre. Drago l'éloigna, le mettant hors de sa portée.

\- Granger, tu vas vraiment devoir arrêter avec cet embarras et cette honte ! Merlin, nous avons un accord disant que nous allons beaucoup coucher ensemble, et je suis presque certain que nous avons tous les deux déjà lu ce livre, hmm ? lui demanda Drago. Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite.

\- Quo- toi ? Tu as lu ce livre ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Tu serais surprise d'où un jeune garçon de 13 ans est prêt à aller pour découvrir le plaisir physique. Drago rit, lui tendant le livre.

\- C'est beaucoup trop d'informations, commenta Hermione, prenant le livre et le serrant contre sa poitrine.

\- Que puis-je dire ? Heureusement pour toi, la pratique rend parfait. Ou au moins vraiment très près. Drago lui fit un sourire confiant et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Nous verrons, lui sourit Hermione, faisant de son mieux pour être sensuelle. Je pensais que nous pourrions en fait prendre quelque chose du livre, donc tu avais raison.

\- Oh vraiment maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ? lui demanda Drago, haussant les épaules et ouvrant inintentionnellement un bouton de sa chemise, révélant ses bras ciselés et son torse vêtu d'un t-shirt gris moulant.

\- Jette un œil, dit Hermione, lui tendant le livre, ouvrant à la page qu'elle lisait avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Il prit le livre et lit, ses yeux s'écarquillant et son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Regarde-toi, Mlle. Hermione Granger. Tu seras considérée comme ma déesse jusqu'à l'automne prochain. Drago haussa les sourcils puis se leva. Hermione rougit à son commentaire et se leva avec lui.

\- Suis-moi, dit-elle, le menant aux escaliers vers sa chambre.

\- Par chance, est-ce que ton père possède des cravates ? lui demanda Drago alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut des marches.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Des tonnes. Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Va en chercher… cinq et rejoins-moi dans ta chambre, lui dit Drago. Hermione hocha la tête et alla dans la chambre de ses parents pendant que Drago entrait dans la pièce. Il fût surpris de sa chambre, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit simple et savante. Mais elle avait des posters des Cannons Chudley sur les murs, des photos bougeantes d'elle-même et de Ginny faisant des grimaces, et des magnifiques photographies en couleurs ou en noir et blanc, de beaux endroits, animaux, et de gens. Certaines d'entre-elles coupèrent le souffle de Drago et il se demanda où elle s'était procurée une telle collection.

\- J'ai les cravates, dit Hermione, entrant dans la pièce. Drago se retourna et la vie dans le cadran de la porte.

\- Ces photos sont magnifiques, commenta Drago, se retournant pour les regarder.

\- Merci. C'est juste une passion que j'ai toujours eu avec mon père. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur la photographie. Hermione sourit, avançant près de lui pour le joindre dans sa contemplation.

\- Tu as pris celles-ci ? Bordel, Hermione, tu as vraiment du talent ! lui dit Drago. Le fait qu'il était impressionné par son art rendait Hermione toute chaude et fière à l'intérieur.

\- Merci, Drago, dit-elle doucement, souriant davantage et jouant avec les cravates dans ses mains. Ils restèrent silencieux. Soudainement Drago était nerveux. Hermione n'était pas comme les autres filles avec qui il avait couché. Elle était son amie, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qui était importante pour lui. A quel point le sexe avec Hermione serait-il différent d'avec les autres ?

\- Ne vous dégonflez pas maintenant, Mr. Malefoy, gronda Hermione, marchant pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et mit une cravate autour du haut de sa tête et le tira vers elle. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et elle l'embrassa violemment, ce qui fut une agréable surprise pour lui. Bordel, elle embrassait bien. Qui l'eut cru ? Drago commença à bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit, lui au-dessus d'elle. Il emmêla une main dans ses cheveux touffus et tira sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir accéder à la douce peau laiteuse de son cou. Il se pencha et embrassa, suça, et lécha son cou tendrement pour commencer, mais alors qu'il poussait sa tête vers elle, il devint davantage rude et sauvage. Il laissa deux gros suçons sur son cou avant de se relever. Il prit les cravates de ses mains et les plaça au bout du lit, puis commença à la déshabiller. Tout d'abord son tee-shirt, qu'il enleva par-dessus sa tête et jeta au sol. Son soutien-gorge était rouge éclatant et en dentelle, ses seins relevés et ensemble créaient un clivage auquel il ne put s'empêcher de porter une certaine attention.

Drago se pencha et lécha la fente entre ses seins, puis, alors qu'il dégrafait avec expertise son soutien-gorge par derrière, il tira sur le tissu et laissa ses seins tomber. Ils étaient glorieux, vifs et pleins, et il plongea immédiatement sur un mamelon pour le sucer alors qu'il caressait l'autre de sa main. Hermione gémit tandis qu'il enroulait sa langue autour du nœud sensible, le rendant plus dur. Après une minute ou plus, il commença à embrasser son torse jusqu'à arriver à la lanière de sa jupe, qu'il descendit et retira, la laissant avec pour seul vêtement son string rouge éclatant.

-Ohhhhh la vilaine princesse Gryffondor porte aussi des strings ? J'apprends beaucoup de nouvelles choses sur toi aujourd'hui, Hermione, dit-il en enlevant le sous-vêtement. Il admira son magnifique corps nu et elle regarda partout sauf son visage. Bordel, tu es foutrement magnifique, lui dit Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu as besoin d'enlever quelques vêtements aussi, demanda Hermione.

\- Je t'en prie. Drago sourit malicieusement et se pencha pour qu'elle puisse retirer ce qu'il portait en haut, ce qu'elle fit avec aise. Ses bras étaient parfaitement musclés et elle fit courir ses doigts le long de sa dure poitrine, la poitrine qu'elle n'avait seulement rêvé de toucher comme ça avant. Ses mains descendirent ensuite à sa ceinture et elle la déboucla en quelques secondes tandis qu'il lui caressait les seins. Il la laissa seulement pendant un moment pendant qu'il sortit de son pantalon, qui ne laissa alors juste place qu'à son boxer, qui contraignait à peine sa masculinité. Mon dieu que c'est gros, pensa Hermione.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Drago, voyant l'expression sur son visage quand elle vit le renflement.

\- Oh, hum, oui, je ne m'attendais juste pas… Hermione rougit. Drago rit et se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son cou.

\- Ne t'attendais pas à une si grosse bite comme étant ton jouet ? plaisanta-t-il doucement à son oreille. Vas-y, touche-la. Hermione glissa lentement sa main entre eux jusqu'à la bosse formée dans le tissu gris de son sous-vêtement. Sa queue était dure et large. Elle commença à le caresser et son souffle devint un peu moins profond qu'avant. Après une minute ou deux, Hermione attrapa les coins du tour de taille du sous-vêtement et le tira vers le bas, libérant sa longue, dure hampe. Elle espéra que ça conviendrait, mais elle ne pouvait attendre d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi gros en elle.

\- Il est temps pour toi d'avoir ce que tu veux, lui dit Drago, prenant les cravates. Hermione s'allongea et attendit alors qu'il lui attache les mains et les pieds aux pieds de lit et finalement avec un long, profond baiser, il lui banda les yeux. Le souffle d'Hermione était rapide et peu profond alors qu'elle attendait son contact dans l'obscurité. Soudainement, elle le sentit embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses lèvres douces et tendres contre sa peau. Elle put se sentir mouiller davantage alors qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus près de son vagin.

\- Allezzzz vas-y, se plaignit-elle, provoquant un petit rire à Drago. Pendant un moment, elle ne sentit rien, puis un doigt glissa en elle, la faisant sursauter et gémir.

\- Tu aimes ça ? lui demanda-t-il, faisant des va-et-vient avec son doigt.

\- Oui, plus, supplia-t-elle, et il le fit, ajoutant un autre doigt au premier. Hermione commençait à bouger ses hanches avec ses doigts, quand elle cria d'un coup de la soudaine application de sa langue sur son clitoris.

\- Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Je ne te le dirai jamais, murmura-t-il, puis il la lécha et la doigta furieusement, écoutant les cris de son nom et aimant la manière dont il faisait frémir incontrôlablement son corps.

\- Ohhhh putain ouais, dis mon nom, bébé… commanda Drago tout en travaillant. Hermione répondit par gémir son nom plus longuement et plus fortement chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de le dire.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE DRAGO BAISE MOI MAINTENANT ! lui cria finalement Hermione. Drago rit une nouvelle fois, retira ses doigts d'elle et se positionna à son entrée.

\- Tu la veux ? lui demanda-t-il, jouant de ses plis avec le bout de sa queue.

\- Ouiii s'il te plaittt, gémit-elle, souhaitant pouvoir le voir.

\- D'accord, tu l'as demandé, dit-il, neutre, tout en plongeant son entière longueur en elle. Hermione cria, non habituée à quelque chose d'aussi gros en elle, mais alors qu'il commençait à faire des va-et-vient en elle, elle commença à apprécier la sensation d'être étirée de plus en plus et bientôt elle se retrouva à le supplier de la baiser plus fort et plus vite, ce qu'il effectua dès la seconde où elle lui demanda.

\- Ohhh mon dieu c'est si bon je ne tiens pas Dragoooo ! lui cria-t-elle. Elle n'avait été si loin que quand elle se frottait elle-même. C'était si bon qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait exploser.

\- Oh putain Hermione je vais te faire venir tellement fort, tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant des jours ! dit-il tout en faisant en sorte de la labourer plus profondément, ce qui la fit crier son nom plus fort et chaque muscle de son corps se reserrèrent.

\- Ohhh mon dieu je vais venir ! Drago gémit quand ses murs ses resserrèrent autour de lui et il grogna bruyamment en venant, s'effondrant sur elle.

\- Putain… de merde viens-tu juste de me donner mon premier orgasme ? lui demanda-t-elle, haletant fortement.

\- Je crois que oui. Je t'ai dit que tu étais chanceuse. Drago rit à son oreille avant de sortir d'elle et détacha le bandeau et les cravates. Il rejeta le préservatif qu'il avait utilisé pendant qu'elle détachait ses pieds et marcha nu jusqu'à son bureau où elle prit un calepin et raya deux choses.

\- Wow, on en a fait deux ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Faire l'amour les yeux bandés et faire l'amour menotté, dit-elle, lui souriant.

\- Bordel, nous finirons cette liste avant de pouvoir cligner des yeux, dit Drago, y jetant un œil.

\- Enfin je pense que c'est assez pour une journée, dit Hermione, caressant sa poitrine et tournant pour prendre un peignoir. Drago s'habilla et fut prêt à partir en cinq minutes.

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, alors ? dit-il. Hermione hocha la tête et lui fit signe de partir. Tout ce à quoi elle put penser le reste de la journée fut d'à quel point il était énorme, à quel point le sexe avait était extraordinaire, à quel point elle avait mal, et à quel point elle voulait recommencer.


End file.
